User blog:SallyPerson/Explanations
1) The Users who were banned were banned for breaking a rule. If you don't know where to access those, they are on the main page. The ones violated were: *'No harassing or cyberbullying' other users. *'No trolling'. *As Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a YA book, we do not allow foul language, pornography, or other adult themes. There shouldn't be anything in your story that a 10-year-old shouldn't read. *Any chats that talk about, or RP stories that are on this wiki that mainly talk about those stuff, are by relation PJOFF Wiki Chats, and all rules apply to them. 2) I've let some things slide in the past, mostly swearing, but now it has gotten way out of control. *If you swear, like dropping a word once or twice..no big deal. You'll get a warning, and it may have worse consequences if you keep it up. Bleep it out in your stories. Blah blah blah *'If you swear AT someone, that is completely different.' That is trolling, in my opinion. It will not be tollerated. I understand that people can get upset. There are other, more internet-friendly ways to communicate. There are young people on this site and on the internet in general. 3) Matt is no longer an admin, and even when he was an admin, he was not abusing power. He had the full support of the other admins behind him. For those complaining that he cannot have rights: Matt and Hazel were both blocked for swearing but then were unblocked because the swearing was not directed at another user, and they are still eligible for rights. 4) There is going to be a new system where The User of the Month will be elected to be a rollback and admin on chat by you, the community. It is now a duty as well as a monthly title. Our current chat admins will be rollbackers permanently, (unless they don't want to be? But that probably wouldn't happen). Everything is up for negotiation. If you feel a rule is too harsh, then you should have a good reason for thinking that the consequences should be lessened. You have to argue your point. Everything is blown out of proportion. I was hoping for the rules to be enforced, for all users to respect each other, and for this wiki to still be a fun place. I'm sorry most of you hate me now. I'm sorry Matt got blamed for a lot of this crap, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Any of you. Because I care about you, and I care about this wiki. Also, for the Admin Requirements on our Requests for Adminship, it clearly states that at least one admin must approve and less than two must disapprove. Wikia gave me Bureaucrat rights. Please know that I did not want to ban any of you. You are all my friends. But if you got banned, its because I was enforcing the rules, most of which, Sparrowsong, our creator put into place. Please forgive me and the other users involved. Hopefully we can put this behind us and move on. Best Regards, Sally If you're interested but not on the list, you're probably newer so maybe next month. If you've been on here longer than a month, my apologies, I'll add you to the poll: Who should be the User of the Month? Odst Lenobia Angel Darkcloud Dragostino LCT Hazel Category:Blog posts Category:Site administration